Residents of Souls
Residents of Souls - drugi film autorstwa Czikority08. Piosenką przewodnią jest ... Opis Victorii w końcu udaje namówić Felixa, by pojechał na szkolną wycieczkę z jej straszyciółmi. Padło na tygodniową wycieczkę do Japonii. Podczas wystawy w muzeum, Vic a jakże musiała coś zrobić zniszczyła starożytny wazon. Okazało się, że zostały w nim zamknięte pradawne, japońskie stworzenia. Czy przyjaciołom uda się ich pozbyć? I jak przejdzie to Felix, jeśli to on najbardziej przeżywa to, że dzieli swoje ciało z kimś innym? Fabuła Wycieczkowe szaleństwo - No Felix nooooo... - kotołaczka westchnęła, lewitując koło czerwonowłosego chłopaka - Nie Victoria! Nie pojadę na żadną bezsensowną wycieczkę! - chłopak prychnął oburzony - Felixio nooooo... - Vic zrobiła maślane oczka - Nie! I nie nazywaj mnie tak! - Będziesz mógł coś spalić na nowym kontynencie! Czy to nie będzie dla ciebie coś niesamowitego? - Eee... Nie? Duszka westchnęła głośno. Zaraz potem wpadła na nowy pomysł. - Pomyśl trochę swoją czarodziejską, ognistą łepetynką... Czarodziej spojrzał na dziewczynę i uniósł brew. - Jak często masz szansę odwiedzić Japonię, Afrykę, Grecję... - zaczęła wyliczać na palcach różne kraje - Noo... - wyjąkał czerwonowłosy - Rzadko... - Właśnie! A w Straszyceum możesz przecież zwiedzić wszystkie te miejsca! Tak, wiem, że masz jakieś fatum wycieczkowe, ale... Może już minęło? Felix zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany. - Dobra... - TAK! - szczęśliwa kotołaczka chwyciła Felixa za rękę i pociągnęła do holu. Para upiorów w końcu zatrzymała się przy tablicy korkowej, na której były zapisy na szkolne wycieczki. - No to tak... - duszka zaczęła wpatrywać się w listę - Grecja? - Nie... - Paryż? - Nie - Hawaje! - Nie - Irlandia! - Vic... - Kanada! Antarktyda! Anglia! - VICTORIA CHAINSMEOW! Kotka podskoczyła. Zauważyła, że podłoga zaczęła lekko płonąć. - Emm, Felix... Chłopak rozejrzał się, po czym westchnął. Ogień zaczął się zmniejszać, po czym całkowicie zniknął - To twoja wina… - Dobra, mam chyba pomysł – powiedziała Vic, po czym przyłożyła palec wskazujący do kartki i zaczęła po niej jeździć. Po chwili zatrzymała palec – Lecimy do… Japonii! - C-co? Czekaj, Vic, nie! – wypowiedział się za późno. Duszka już wpisała ich nazwiska na listę. - Ooo! Leci też Amelie, Fang, Miyu, Justine i Marietta! Ale będzie fajnie! A może będzie wycieczka do wytwórni anime? Tak! I w ramach nagrody czy czegoś pojawimy się w anime! Zaczną tworzyć z nami koszulki i jeszcze… - Vic? - Tak? – brązowowłosa spojrzała na rudowłosego - Skończ. - Ale… - Po prostu skończ. Mały problem… Victoria wyrzucała wszystko z walizki, robiąc przy okazji koszmarny bałagan w całym pokoju. Przy drzwiach stała lekko zniecierpliwiona. Justine Saina. Podczas wycieczki te dwie hybrydy dostały wspólny pokój. Kotołaczka zaplanowała dla przyjaciół małą niespodziankę, lecz cóż… Sama ją opóźniała - Vic, długo jeszcze? – zapytała duszka – Reszta już na nas czeka na parterze! - No nieee! Musze jeszcze znaleźć portfel! - Co? Po co ci portfel?! - No jak to? – kotołaczka uniosła brew – Na pamiątki! - Pamiątki? - Tak! Obiecałam, że przywiozę coś wujkowi Carlosowi, kuzynce Mii, cioci Olivii, oczywiście mojemu rodzeństwu, rodzicom, cioci Marii… - Dobra, zrozumiałam – zaśmiała się córka dżinna – Masz dużą rodzinę. I portfel to w sumie wyrzuciłaś z walizki jakieś 15 minut temu - Co? – Vic zaczęła się rozglądać – Na serio? - Na serio serio – uśmiechnęła się Justine i wyjęła ze sterty bałaganu portfel z rudowłosym kotołakiem narysowanym w stylu anime - Dziękuje! – duszka chwyciła swój portfel i ruszyła do wyjścia. Po chwili jednak spojrzała na pokój – Eee... Później posprzątam. Chodźmy Jus! Hybrydy ruszyły na parter. Na dole czekali już Felix, Amelie, Miyu, Marietta i Fang. - W końcu jesteście – prychnął Felix – Myślałem, że tu korzenie zapuszczę - Przepraszam – Vic podrapała się po głowie – Ale możemy już iść! Kotołaczka szybko wyszła z hotelu, w którym byli wszyscy wycieczkowicze. - A… Gdzie dokładnie idziemy? – zapytał w końcu Fang - Gdzie? Ach, gdzie… Yyy… - Czy ty zapomniałaś o swojej własnej niespodziance? – Felix uniósł brew - Co? Nie, nie! Po prostu na chwilę wyłączyłam myślenie! Idziemy do muzeum! - Muzeum? – powtórzyła Amelie omijając kałużę błota - Tak! Dzisiaj jest wystawa o japońskich demonach! - Japońskich demonach? – zainteresowała się Miyu - Tak! Główną atrakcją będzie starożytny artefakt, który liczy sobie ponad 2000 lat! - Pfff, takie wielkie halo z powodu jakiegoś głupiego wazoniku… - prychnął rudowłosy - To nie jest „jakiś głupi wazonik”! Podobno mieszkają w nim japońskie demony! - Mogą tam sobie nawet mieszkać szczeniaki strzelające laserami, a ja i tak będę je mieć w głębokim poważaniu Przez resztę drogi Vic i Felix nie odzywali się do siebie. W końcu doszli do wielkiego budynku. - To tutaj! – uśmiechnęła się szeroko - Muzeum Narodowe w Tokio – uśmiechnęła się Miyu – Ciekawie, nie powiem Victoria radośnie wleciała do środka i podała 7 biletów jakiemuś mężczyźnie. Szybko wleciała do jednego z pomieszczeń - Tak! Wszystko wygląda tak… Inaczej! Japonia to taki interesujący kraj! Bardzo ciekawi mnie jego historia, wiecie? – Vic odwróciła się do przyjaciół i zaczęła zataczać kółka, wymachując nogami we wszystkie strony - V-Victoria! Uważaj! – krzyknęła Marietta, ale było za późno. Kotołaczka potrąciła nogą… Najważniejszy artefakt na tej wystawie. - A-Amelie… - dziewczyna szepnęła z przerażeniem do przyjaciółki - Tak? - Czy mogę zwiać…? - Nie… - Za późno… - zauważył Felix Smoczyca rozejrzała się. - Gdzie… Gdzie ona… - Chyba w hotelu… - wydukała Justine Po chwili wszyscy uciekli z muzeum. Zbliżenie padło na rozbity artefakt. Wyleciała z niego wielka, czarna poświata i poleciała za bohaterami. Po chwili wyleciały również o barwie błękitu, fioletu, pomarańczu i różu i ruszyły w ślad za tą czarną. Dziwna zmiana… Felix – o dziwo – tym razem nie spóźnił się do szkoły. Wycieczka już minęła i musiał wrócić do tego nieszczęsnego Straszyceum. Przez cały ranek Aurora dziwnie na niego patrzyła, a ten nie miał pojęcia, o co jej chodzi. Kiedy wszedł do szkoły, wszyscy na niego patrzyli. Chłopak omijał inne upiory z lekkim zdziwieniem. W końcu wpadł na podmieńca – Varię Viride. - Firestorm, kiedy to zmieniłeś swoja rasę, co? – zapytała z śmiechem - Hę? Ale o co teraz chodzi – chłopak uniósł brew Dziewczyna odeszła, po czym na pożegnanie rzuciła - Idź spójrz w lustro! Nastolatek przez chwilę jeszcze patrzył na odchodzącą Varię, po czym nieco zdezorientowany ruszył do byle jakiego lustra. W końcu doszedł do jakiegoś i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. - Co do… - wpatrywał się chwilę w samego siebie. Z jego głowy wyrastały… rude, lisie uszy i miał 7 lisich ogonów – Jeżeli to jakiś głupi żart Vic, to obiecuję, że będziemy mieli tu grillowanego kota Chłopak westchnął i ruszył do wyjścia ze szkoły. Musiał przed lekcjami trochę odpocząć w ogrodzie. Kiedy wyszedł, zauważył biegające coś na drzewie. Coś dużego. Kiedy się zbliżył… - Amelie? Czemu skaczesz po drzewach? Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i zeskoczyła z drzewa. - A-Amelie…? Dziewczynie wyrastał z tyłu długi, koci ogon, z głowy para kocich uszu. Podeszła do Felixa i zaczęła się o niego ocierać, mrucząc rozkosznie. - Dobra… To jest dziwne… Chłopak zaczął się powoli wycofywać. Nastolatka usiadła i przekrzywiła głowę - Miau? - Co ja mam zrobić, tuńczyka jej dać, czy jak… - mruknął do siebie, po czym rozejrzał się. Znalazł jakiś patyk i rzucił go dalej – Amelie, aport! - Człowieku, ja nie jestem psem – zauważyła Amm – Ale dzięki za starania – dodała, po czym wspięła się na drzewo – Miau! Felix westchnął i wrócił do szkoły. To co tam zobaczył, przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Fang. Zbił. Carola. Bestia leżał na korytarzu dość mocno poobijany, a Fang stał sobie oparty o ścianę i popijał coś z jakiejś szklanej butelki. Na jego głowie pojawiła się para uszu… szopa? No i zamiast pandziego ogona miał ogon szopa. Po chwili zebrał się i – dość chwiejnym krokiem – udał się w stronę Felixa. Nagle jednak odwrócił się do poobijanego Carola. - Jeszcze jedna zasada – powiedział – Nigdy nie dotykaj mojego sake. Czarownik parsknął śmiechem. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział nikogo w takim stanie. Fang podszedł do Felixa i przyjacielsko klepnął go w ramię. - Wyglądasz jak po jakimś ostrym melanżu – rudowłosy próbował stłumić swój śmiech - Nie jest tak źleee – mruknął Fang i – chwiejąc się – ruszył w stronę wyjścia - Co to się dzisiaj dzieje… - powiedział do siebie i poszedł dalej Idąc, jego ogony poruszały się bardzo chaotycznie, ciągle mu przeszkadzając. Starając się jeden z nich utrzymać, wpadł na Justine. - Oj, sorki Jus… - chłopak spojrzał na duszkę - …tine? Dziewczyna… Nie miała twarzy. Znaczy, miała, ale tylko zarys. Duszka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Nic się nie stało, Fel! - …Fel? - No bo przecież nie będę do ciebie mówić Haruka, nie? – zaśmiała się i odleciała, mijając rudowłosego - Co…? Jaka znowu Haruka, o co tutaj chodzi… - nastolatek podrapał się po głowie, po czym znów próbował ujarzmić jeden ze swoich ogonów W końcu postanowił ruszyć do sali lekcyjnej. Idąc ominął Victorię. Ale wyglądała chyba najdziwniej ze wszystkich. Włosy miała związane, pod oczami makijaż, który wyglądał, jakby dopiero co się rozmazał przez łzy, a co najważniejsze… Nie miała swoich uszu i ogona. - Hej… Vic - Ooo, heeej! – dziewczyna powiedziała to jakoś za słodko – Co u ciebie mój przyjacielu? - Wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz inaczej… I tak też się zachowujesz - A co miałoby być źle? – uśmiechnęła się. Chyba wydawało jej się, że uroczo - Nie masz ogona, ani uszu – zauważył rudowłosy - Wydaje ci się! – zaśmiała się i poszła sobie Felix patrzył jeszcze chwilę na oddalająca się postać duszki, po czym poszedł na lekcje Czarodziej wyszedł z sali lekcyjnej i wpadł na Miyu i Mariettę. One chyba jako jedyne wyglądały w miarę normalnie dzisiaj. - Felix…? To ty? – Marietta spojrzała na chłopaka - Nie, kurde, osioł. No jasne, że ja! - Trochę się… zmieniłeś – powiedziała Miyu - Nie tylko ja… - Jak to? – demonica uniosła brew - No… Amm zachowuje się inaczej, tak jak Fang, Justine i Vic… - Ty mi przypominasz trochę Kitsune – Miyu poszła do swojej szafki i zaczęła w niej czegoś szukać - Kit-co? Mam rozumieć, że to jakiś lis, tak? - Lisi demon, tak – dziewczyna wyjęła z szafki gruba księgę – Czy możesz mi opisać wygląd wszystkich, których spotkałeś? - Hmm… Najpierw to była Amelie… Ma kocie uszy i dwa długie, kocie ogony. I miauczy. Dużo miauczy - Obstawiałabym Bakeneko – wskazała palcem na jeden z rysunków – Co dalej? - Fang… Miał ogon i uszy szopa. I coś chlał. Chyba s...sa… - Sake – skończyła demonica – To taki alkohol ze sfermentowanego ryżu. A Fang jest teraz Tanuki. - Justine nie miała twarzy - Tego nawet nie muszę sprawdzać – Miyu uśmiechnęła się – Noppera-bo. A Vic…? - Cóż… Ogólnie jakoś mocno się nie różniła, oprócz tego, że nie miała uszu ani ogona Japonka zaczęła wertować kartki książki. W sumie to żaden z demonów w niej nie wyglądał „ludzko”. - Cóż – westchnęła – Nic mi nie pasuje do Victorii. Nic, co mogłoby ją tak zmienić. - Czyli… Staliśmy się… demonami? - Nie do końca – Miyu pokręciła głową – Prawdopodobnie legenda o demonach, które zamieszkiwały ten artefakt w muzeum jest prawdziwa. Kiedy Victoria zniszczyła go, wypuściła demony. - Jak się ich pozbyć?! – Felix chwycił się za głowę - Musze tylko znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcie w odpowiedniej książce – wytłumaczyła spokojnie – Marietta, pomożesz mi? - Jasne! – ważka uśmiechnęła się szeroko - Tylko uważaj – to już Miyu powiedziała do Felixa – Po tym demony się zmaterializują i nie wrócą do swojej poprzedniej formy - Spoko, jakoś to przeżyję. Tylko Kitsune już nie. Spalę to coś żywcem, ani grama litości! - Ty nie jesteś normalny – uśmiechnęła się Miyu - Nigdy nie byłem! – nastolatek zaśmiał się, po czym ominął dwie upiorki i wsadził dłonie do kieszeni Poszukiwania Podczas długiej przerwy Marietta i Miyu ruszyły do biblioteki. Ważka zaczęła się rozglądać. - Skąd masz pewność, że znajdziemy tutaj tą książkę? – zapytała Mari - Tutaj? Tu nie znajdziemy - Co? To po co mnie tu przyprowadziłaś, skoro jej nie znajdziemy? - Spokojnie… W bibliotece jest ukryty jeden pokój. Są księgi z zaklęciami i inne takie. To tam pójdziemy. - Och… A jak długo nam zajmą poszukiwania? - Nie wiem tego – Miyu wzruszyła ramionami – Ale Felix i reszta będą musieli sobie jakoś poradzić - Kurde! – syknął Felix, kiedy jednym z ogonów przewrócił karton mleka jakiegoś ucznia – Sorki! To te idiotyczne ogony od jakiegoś idiotycznego demona! Gdy tylko dostanie się w zasięg moich rak to… - To go wyprzytulasz! Chłopak podskoczył przerażony. Za nim pojawiła się Justine. - Gdybyś tylko widział swoją minę! – wybuchła śmiechem – Jesteś taki śmieszny Fel! - Możesz mnie tak nie nazywać? – burknął - A co? Mam cię nazywać Haru-chan? Nie, Haru-kun! WIEM! Feruka! To brzmi jak peruka! – krzyknęła, po czym śmiejąc się zaczęła zataczać kółka w powietrzu Felix ominął wyczyny duszki i usiadł przy jednej z ławek. Nagle jeden z ogonów… zabrał mu bułkę. - Kurdee! Głupi Kitsune z głowy, weź ogarnij te ogony, bo chce w spokoju lunch zjeść noooo Kiedy zabrał swoje pieczywo, usłyszał czyiś krzyk. Postanowił spojrzeć, kto tak mieli językiem. Była to Neomi krzycząca na Fanga. Ten jednak ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach. Rudowłosy postanowił zainterweniować. Szybko podszedł do chłopaka i syreny - Neomi, widzisz, że on ledwo stoi na nogach. On jedynie czai to, że do niego mówisz – syknął jedynie i zaprowadził Fanga do ławki obok siebie. Chłopak usiadł i położył głowę na stole. Felix usiadł obok. - Już więcej nie piję – wymamrotał, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał na butelkę sake – No może jeden łyczek… - Nie, nie, nie – czarownik szybko zabrał przyjacielowi butelkę - Nie chcesz skończyć jak Carol…? - Eee… Nie? - To oddaj Nastolatek westchnął i oddał mu butelkę. Ten szybko odkręcił zakrętkę i wziął jednego, wielkiego łyka. - Nie chcesz chociaż do tego kubka…? - Po co mi? – Fang zaśmiał się Nagle do stołówki wbiegła Amelie i skoczyła na jakiś stół. - A-Amelie! – krzyknął Felix, szybko wstał i podszedł do stołu koto-smoczycy – Zejdź! Zły kot! - A co ja? Pies? – prychnęła - Amm… - na dłoni chłopaka pojawił się płomień Dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy, po czym – lekko przestraszona – zeszła ze stołu - Grzeczny kotek – westchnął - To tak nie działa Felix zaskoczony rozejrzał się. - Kto to powiedział? – zapytał na głos Wszyscy uczniowie spojrzeli na Felixa jak na wariata, lecz po chwili wrócili do swoich zajęć. - Nie odzywaj się! – usłyszał jakiś dziwny, męski głos. Lecz znów to nie był nikt ze szkoły - Nie mów do mnie! – znów usłyszał wcześniejszy ton głosu – Chce mu tylko pomóc! - Po co?! To marne stworzenie! Rudowłosy nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Wyraźnie słyszał czyjąś kłótne, lecz nikt inny jej nie słyszał. - Chyba popadam w jakąś paranoję… - powiedział cicho do siebie i ponownie usiadł obok Fanga. Zaczął rozmyślać. Czyżby słyszał rozmowę dwóch demonów? - Chcesz trochę? – zapytał nagle Fang, wyrywając rudowłosego z zamyślenia - Co? – ten aż podskoczył – Nie… Nie piję - Nie wiesz co tracisz. To jest jak nektar bogów - To tylko woda z ryżu – stwierdził w końcu Felix Fang zmierzył chłopaka groźnym spojrzeniem - Idź - Ale… - IDŹ ZANIM CI COŚ ZROBIĘ Nastolatek wstał i wyszedł z kafeterii, przy okazji wpadając na Victorię - O, hej Felix! – znowu ten nadzwyczaj słodki głos. Od samego słuchania go chłopaka zabolała głowa - Hej… - Coś nie tak? – duszka spojrzała na czarodzieja z udawaną troską - Nie, jest w porządku. Po prostu jesteś jakaś inna - Inna? Pfff, wydaje ci się! – Vic poklepała go po ramieniu po czym odeszła. Po chwili Felix usłyszał męski głos, taki jak w stołówce. - Trzeba się go pozbyć. Za dużo wie. Felix spojrzał z powątpieniem na duszkę. Nagle pojawiła się przy nim Marietta i Miyu - Czy wszyscy mnie będą dzisiaj zaskakiwać?! - Spokojnie – mruknęła Miyu – Mamy księgę! - Co? Serio?! - Tak! – uśmiechnęła się szeroko Marietta - Musisz przyprowadzić tutaj wszystkich. Pójdziemy do biblioteki - Przecież w bibliotece kręci się za dużo uczniów – pokręcił głową - Nie gadaj, tylko ich zwołuj – prychnęła demonica Felix wrócił i zaciągnął za sobą Justine, Fanga i Amelie. Zaczął się rozglądać za Vic. W końcu odnalazł ją. Chwycił za ramię i pociągnął za sobą, tak jak resztę. - Co ty robisz? – zapytała Victoria - Idziemy do Miyu i Marietty. One pozbędą się demonów z naszych ciał Felix znowu usłyszał głos. - Nie! Nie może! Nie teraz! Kiedy staje się potężny! - J-Ja chyba nie mogę – wyjąkała Vic - Victoria… To jest ważne - Ale… - Idziemy – Felix chwycił jej dłoń i pociągnął za sobą. Szybko wyszli ze stołówki. - To idziemy! – uśmiechnęła się Mari Po chwili byli już w pomieszczeniu biblioteki. - Usiądźcie w kole Wszyscy oprócz Victorii posłusznie usiedli. Ta była wyraźnie poddenerwowana. Miyu i Marietta stanęły w samym środku, po czym ważka podała swojej towarzyszce księgę. - Watashitachi no tamashī no atataka-sa ga eien ni aku akuma no sayō kara, korera no monsutā o haijo shite mimashou (Niech ciepło naszych dusz na zawsze uwolni te potwory od działania złych demonów) – wszyscy zaczęli błyszczeć -Yoi hon min'na no kokoronouchi ni tōchaku shimasu shite mimashou (Niech dobro zawita w sercach wszystkich tu zebranych). Sore wa jikandesu! (Już czas!) Nagle Justine zabłysnęła mocniej i uniosła się nad ziemią. Światło chwilowo oślepiło wszystkich, po czym wróciła na swoje miejsce… z twarzą! Za nią pojawiła się postać. Jednak nie poruszała się, miała spuszczoną głowę. - Sore wa jikandesu! Następny był Fang. Stało się z nim to samo, co z duszką. Światło oślepiło wszystkich, po czym ten wrócił na swoje miejsce. Za nim również pojawiła się postać. - Sore wa jikandesu! Kolejną osobą była Amelie. Uniosła się w powietrze i otuliło ją oślepiające światło. Kiedy wróciła na swoje miejsce, nie miała już kocich uszu i ogonów. Za nią pojawiła się kolejna osoba. - Sore wa… - DOŚĆ! Victoria wstała. Przerwała ceremonię, a Miyu opadła na dywan. - NIE POZWOLĘ WAM! – ryknęła – Nie zabierzecie mi ciała! Nie oddam mocy! NIGDY - V-Victoria! – Felix wstał - Nie jestem Victoria – powiedziała chłodnym tonem – Jestem Waru Wyszła z pomieszczenia. Nagle postacie podniosły głowy, a ci, którzy byli opętani momentalnie zasłabli. - Och! Nic wam nie jest? – zapytała przerażona ważka i pomogła wstać Miyu, po czym podeszła do Amelie Felix odszedł od drzwi i pomógł wstać Fangowi. Ten chwycił się za głowę. - Źle się czuję… C-co się stało? Felix… Czemu masz ogony jak u lisa? - Co się stało? A, wszedł tylko w ciebie demon, który jednego dnia tyle wypił, że spokojnie miałbyś w sobie z 10 promili. - Hę? Jaki demon? - Victoria rozbiła ten artefakt z muzeum i uwolniła demony, które weszły w Amelie, Felixa, Justine, Victorię i ciebie - A… Gdzie Victoria? – zapytała Amelie - A w Victorię wszedł najgorszy z najgorszych! Najokrutniejszy z najokrutniejszych! W waszą przyjaciółkę wszedł… Waruś! – tym razem odezwała się postać za Justine. Dżinka podniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią. Miała długie, fioletowe włosy, a na nosie spoczywały brązowe okulary. - Ktoś ty? – zapytał Felix - Spokojnie Feluś, bez spinki! – zaśmiała się postać – Jestem Poppy! A to jest Mami – wskazała na upiora za Amelie – A to Arukoru. A w tobie Feluś siedzi… - Arukoru zakrył duszce usta dłonią - Nie mów mu. Niech ma chłopak niespodziankę - Ach, masz rację! – powiedziała z uśmiechem, kiedy demon zabrał dłoń Wszyscy po chwili spojrzeli na Miyu. - Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał z troską Felix - T-tak… Ale obawiam się, że będziesz musiał jeszcze poczekać na pozbycie się demona… Nie mam zbyt dużo siły… - Co?! Mam się męczyć z tym pieprzonym demonem jeszcze jeden dzień? Przecież one mnie wykończą! - Ale nie ma innego wyjścia… Marietta nie da rady sama poprowadzić ceremonii… - To znaczy, że będziesz musiał się zemścić na nim kiedy indziej! – uśmiechnęła się Poppy - "Na nim"? To znaczy, że to chłopak? - "Na nim" czyli na demonie. Nie licz, że ci coś powiem! - zaśmiała się Głupi lisopodobny demon… - Wróciłem! – krzyknął rudowłosy od razu wchodząc do swojego pokoju. Rzucił plecak na łóżko i ruszył do salonu. Zastał tam swoją starszą siostrę. Swoje czarne włosy miała związane w warkocz, a błękitne oczy były wlepione w jakąś kartkę. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś rano, że zmieniłem się w lisopodobnego demono-idiotę? - Nie chciałam cię martwić – spojrzała na niego i posłała mu niepewny uśmiech – W mikrofali masz obiad. Odgrzej sobie - Nie jest mi potrzebna mikrofala, pamiętasz? – uśmiechnął się - No tak, ale… Myślała, że jako to coś straciłeś swoje moce… - Spokojnie, to twój stary, dobry, kochany braciszek Nastolatek chwycił talerz ze Spaghetti do ręki. Po chwili nad daniem pojawiła się para. Można było jeść. Chłopak powoli przeżuwał makaron, zastanawiając się nad jedną rzeczą. Te demony.. tak wpłynęły na jego znajomych. Czemu ten nie wpływa na niego? - A właśnie – z myśli wyrwała go jego siostra – Mama napisała. - O, co pisze? – zapytał z udawaną ciekawością. Nie chciał dostawać kolejnego, nudnego wykładu o tym, że to nie mama zawiniła - Pyta co u nas. Ciekawi ją też, jak ci idzie w szkole… I czy znalazłeś w końcu dziewczynę - Nie mam teraz czasu na dziewczyny – mruknął - I nie będziesz go mieć przez następne lata, tak? - zapytała z kpiącym uśmiechem - Dziewczyna będzie mi tylko zawracać głowę – stwierdził w końcu – I marudzić, że nie jestem czuły, czy cośtam. Związki nie mają sensu - Założę się, że za jakiś miesiąc będziesz uganiać się za jakąś śliczną upiorką - To sobie zakładaj – wstał, po czym się przeciągnął – żadna dziewczyna nie zawróci mi w głowie. Idę spać Poszedł do swojego pokoju, po czym – nawet się nie przebierając – położył się. - Pfff… Ja? Uganiać się za kimś? Też coś… - mruknął do siebie, po czym zasnął. - Dobra, jesteś gotowy? – zapytała Marietta - Taaa, miejmy to za sobą – mruknął - Tylko ostrzegam – odezwała się Miyu – Czytałam, że przy jednej osobie ceremonia może mieć dość… Nieoczekiwane zwroty akcji - Co masz na myśli? - Cóż… Możesz stracić mózg, być podzielonym na pół, w najgorszym wypadku umrzeć… Ale ciebie nie powinno to spotkać - Taa, jestem całkiem spokojny – spojrzał na demonicę z przerażeniem. Jak ona mogła o tym mówić z takim spokojem?! W pomieszczeniu biblioteki byli też Fang, Amelie, Justine, a także Poppy, Mami i Arukoru. Miyu chwyciła do ręki księgę. - Watashitachi no tamashī no atataka-sa ga eien ni aku akuma no sayō kara, korera no monsutā o haijo shite mimashou – powiedziała demonica, a Felix zabłysnął. Jednak mocniejszym światłem - Yoi hon min'na no kokoronouchi ni tōchaku shimasu shite mimashou. Sore wa jikandesu! Rudowłosy uniósł się nad ziemią. Oślepiające światło było o wiele silniejsze. Po chwili chłopak opadł na podłogę… Całkiem normalny. Ale nie wstawał. Po prostu leżał. - F-Felix! – odezwała się nagle Poppy. Szybko podeszła do nowo poznanego chłopaka – Czy wszystko w porządku? Po chwili podeszli wszyscy. Tylko Arukoru stał przy ścianie i popijał sake. - Matko, przecież on żyje, widać że zemdlał. A spójrzcie, kto za to się pojawił. Poppy odwróciła głowę. Na dywanie siedziała lekko osłabiona postać o siedmiu ogonach i lisich uszach. - Haru-chan! – wydukała Noppera-bo i rzuciła się na szyję upiorki. - Hej Robaczku – uśmiechnął się Tanuki – Łyka sake? - Podziękuje sobie – powiedziała cicho i uśmiechnęła się słabo - Lisiątko! – pisnęła Mami i podbiegła do Kitsune, po czym zaczęła się o nią ocierać Po chwili obudził się Felix. Chwycił się za głowę. - A mi łeb pęka… Zaraz… Nie ma tych przeklętych ogonów…? Ani uszu? U-udało się! A gdzie jest ten demon? Mari wskazała mu tą postać. Pomieszczenie pojaśniało, bo wszedł pierwszy uczeń do biblioteki. Felix mógł jej się przyjrzeć. Miała śnieżnobiałą skórę i białe włosy z błękitnymi końcówkami. Dziewczyna spojrzała i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. - H-hej… Jestem Haruka… Felix uśmiechnął się, po czym podszedł do niej i wyciągnął rękę. - Felix - Wydaje mi się, że poprzez podanie sobie dłoni nie spalisz jej – zauważyła Miyu Białowłosa spojrzała na nią pytająco. Felix westchnął. - Ale to jest dziewczyna - Ja też jestem dziewczyną, ale jakoś otoczyłeś mnie swoimi „ślicznymi” płomykami tydzień temu – wytknęła Amelie - No bo ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie jestem Kastiel?! Haruka jedynie się zaśmiała - Zabawni jesteście – powiedziała, po czym wstała – Jeśli chcecie, mogę wam trochę opowiedzieć o Waru. Założę się, że Aru zbyt wiele wam o nim nie powiedział… - Od razu na mnie, tak? – prychnął jedynie – Chociaż to prawda - Ciemno jest tutaj – stwierdził Felix – Może pójdziemy do kafeterii? Jest tam światło i dowiemy się czegoś o Waru podjadając coś. Głodny jestem - W sumie ja też – westchnęła Justine – Chodźmy Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę szkolnej kawiarenki. Po chwili wszyscy już tam byli i zajadali szkolne jedzenie. - No to tak… - Haruka westchnęła – Waru to najstarszy demon z nas wszystkich. Jest nawet starszy od artefaktu… Od zawsze chciał mocy. Jak najwięcej mocy. Zagarniał ją od młodych potworów, od każdego, jakiego spotkał. W końcu jednak rządza była zbyt silna… Zaatakował jedno z japońskich miast całkowicie je pustosząc. Ktoś użył pradawnego zaklęcia i zamknął do w przedmiocie. - A… Jak wy tam się pojawiliście? – zapytał Felix - Gdy tylko wyszłam do miasta, ludzie uznali, że tak jak Waru chce zniszczyć ich domy, dlatego mnie tam zamknęli. Podobnie było z Poppy, Mami i Aru. Wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy. Haruka jednak kontynuowała. - To on wymyślił, żeby was opętać. Ja próbowałam go powstrzymać, wytłumaczyć… To nic nie dało. Zbyt bardzo pragnął mocy. Ja… ja nie chciałam tego, dlatego też tak nie wpływałam na ciebie, Felix… Jednak moi przyjaciele troszkę zaszaleli – tutaj spojrzała na demony - No co? Wiesz jak dawno nie wspinałam się po drzewach? Było super! Miau! – odezwała się entuzjastycznie Mami - Nie ważne. W każdym razie… - Haruce przerwał koszmarny huk. - Co to było?! – spytała przestraszona Justine - Eee… to pewnie Waruś tylko niszczy waszą szkółkę - Tylko?! - Mogło być gooorzej Wszyscy natychmiast wstali i popędzili do źródła huku. Przed szkołą, wysoko nad ziemią był Victoria. Jej oczy świeciły się na biało, a za nią była czarna poświata. Vic – niczym marionetka – porusza dłońmi, z których wystrzeliwały ciemne promienie. - Waru! – krzyknęła Haruka – Przestań! Zrobisz komuś krzywdę! - I co z tego? – usta Victorii wydobyły z siebie głęboki, przerażający głos – Im więcej cierpi, tym ja mam większą satysfakcję! - Czy nie rozumiesz tego, że możesz kogoś zranić?! Że znowu będziesz przez wszystkich znienawidzony?! - NIE ODZYWAJ SIĘ DO MNIE TAKIM TONEM! – ryknął i wycelował dłoń Vic na Harukę. Po chwili wystrzelił z niej czarny promień - Haruka, uważaj! – krzyknął Felix, po czym wystrzelił ze swojej dłoni wiązkę ognia. Na szczęście udało jej się zatrzymać promień - Jakbyś pozwolił mu trafić, to wtedy nie musiałbyś jej palić – szepnęła Miyu - Musisz w takim momencie?! Rozpoczęła się walka – a raczej uniki przed promieniami Waru. Felix też raz na jakiś czas uderzał wiązkami ognia. Jednak nie w Vic. Cały czas celował w czarną poświatę. Wtedy ona malała. Po chwili pojawił się też Fang z kataną. Uderzył w poświatę. - To dziwne… To tak, jakby to światło było ciałem – powiedział pandołak – Zraniło go to Mami ruszyła do ataku, jednak wiązka światła uderzyła w nią. - M-Mami! – Haruka szybko podbiegła do niej Nagle Victoria-marionetka wystrzeliła czarne światło w jej stronę. - Haruka! – krzyknął Felix i pod wpływem impulsu podbiegł i… sam dał się trafić Haruka przerażona patrzyła na rudowłosego, po czym uklękła przy nim. - F-Felix… - szepnęła przez łzy – To… moja wina… J-ja… - nagle spojrzała na czarne światło – Nie… To TWOJA wina! Przez ciebie to się stało! Dłonie Kitsune zaczęły błyszczeć na niebiesko. Zaczęła ze wściekłości i żalu atakować Waru. Poświata zrobiła się bardzo mała. - NIE! TO NIE MOŻE SIĘ TAK SKOŃCZYĆ! MOJA MOC! NIEEEE! – światło zniknęło. Waru został pokonany. Victoria zaczęła lecieć w dół nieprzytomna. Po chwili jednak obudziła się i udało jej się uniknąć upadku. - Vic! – Justine i Amelie podbiegły do duszki - C-co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? I… W co ja jestem ubrana? - Nic nie pamiętasz? – zapytała Amelie - Eee… Nie… Hej! Co jest z Felixem? Czemu leży na ziemi? I… Co to za dziewczyna obok niego? Trzy upiorki podeszły do rudowłosego. Haruka miała spuszczoną głowę i płakała. - Przepraszam… Ja… Ja nie chciałam – szeptała - Robaczku… To nie twoja wina… - powiedział Aru i położył rękę na jej ramieniu - Aru… co ja mam zrobić… żeby się obudził…? – załkała Wszyscy stali w milczeniu, a Haruka znów się rozpłakała. - Wiem, co trzeba zrobić – westchnął Tanuki - Co? Ty chyba nie… - Kitsune spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach - Aru! T-ty nie możesz…! – odezwała się przerażona Poppy - N-nie rób tego! – Mami otwarła szerzej oczy - C-co? Czego ma nie robić? – zapytała Marietta - On chce oddać swoją moc! – Haruka wstała - Przecież się tylko zmienię w szopa. Pić sake mogę cały czas. Chodzić mogę. W dodatku mogę jeszcze grzebać w śmieciach! - Ale… - Robaczkuuu, przestań. Bo upiję cię. - Uch… Dobra… Chyba cię nie powstrzymam… - Tylko pamiętaj – Aru uśmiechnął się – Dbaj o Felixa. Fajny z niego chłopak - D-dobrze… Do oczu Poppy i Mami napłynęły łzy. Tanuki zauważył je i uśmiechnął się słabo. - Oj, dziewczyny… Naprawdę myślałyście, że o was zapomnę? Nie zrujnujcie tej szkoły, dobra? Demonice zaśmiały się przez łzy. - A, no i Fang – nagle zwrócił się do pandołaka - Eee… Tak? – ten spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem - Jakby coś ci się działo, napij się sake! Na pewno pomoże! - Wszystko zepsułeś – stwierdziła Miyu Arukoru położył swoje dłonie na klatce piersiowej Felixa. - No to pa – powiedział z uśmiechem Zamknął oczy i westchnął. Jego dłonie zaczęły świecić jasnym światłem. Po chwili on sam również zaczął błyszczeć. Światło było bardzo oślepiające. Nikt nic nie mógł zobaczyć. Kiedy światło ustało. Aru już nie był demonem. Był szopem! Haruka popatrzyła na niego. - Czy to zadziałało? Szop pokiwał łepkiem i wskazał łapką na Felixa. On… Otwierał oczy! Haruka pod wpływem impulsu rzuciła mu się na szyję. - Felix! Nic ci nie jest! – powiedziała ze łzami szczęścia – Bardzo się bałam, że coś ci się stało… Rudowłosy tylko siedział i nie odzywał się. Był cały czerwony. - Feluuuś, może coś powiesz Haru-chan? – Poppy zachichotała - Umm… J-ja… Yyy… - wydukał jedynie Haruka cały czas go przytulała, lecz po chwili się oderwała – również cała czerwona - J-ja… Prze-przepra-przepraszam… Po prostu… Bardzo się ucieszyłam, kiedy się obudziłeś… Znaczy się… - Jacy jesteście czerwoni! – zachichotała Mami Życie w Straszyceum - Haru-chan! – krzyknęła Poppy machając Kitsune Białowłosa spojrzała na zbliżającą się Noppera-bu. - Jak tam ty i Feluś? – zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem - C-co? J-jak j-ja i Feluś… Znaczy się… Felix…? - Na muffinkę, widać, że zakochałaś się w nim po uszy! – jęknęła fioletowowłosa - T-to nieprawda… - Haruka zakryła swoją zarumienioną twarz książką, którą wyjęła z szafki Po chwili demonicach pojawił się Fang. - Haruka, Felix cię szukał – powiedział jedynie - C-co? Szu-szukał mnie? Gdzie on jest? - Nie wiem, powiedział, że musi się z tobą pilnie zobaczyć - O-okej… Kitsune szybko ruszyła w stronę kafeterii. Zastała tam Miyu. - Hej, Miyu! Widziałaś Felixa? - Hę? A, tak… Był tu przed chwilą, pytał, czy ciebie nie widziałam. - Ooo… A wiesz może, gdzie poszedł? - Widziałam go przez okno – odparła jedynie demonica - D-dobra… Dziękuje! Haruka ruszyła na dwór. Przy okazji spotkała jeszcze Amelie i Mami. W końcu znalazła rudowłosego poruszającego się szybko po dziedzińcu. Kiedy zobaczył niebieskooką, zatrzymał się - Podobno chciałeś się ze mną pilnie zobaczyć – powiedziała z uśmiechem - Co? Vic powiedziała, że to ty chcesz się ze mną spotkać… Parka przez chwilę stała patrząc na siebie. Po jakimś czasie oboje się zarumienili, ale nic nie mówili. Po prostu patrzyli na siebie. - NA NAJWIĘKSZĄ MUFFINKĘ, WEŹ JĄ POCAŁUJ W KOŃCU! Oboje spojrzeli w stronę krzaków. Wśród nich siedziała sobie Poppy. - Poppy! To twoja sprawka? – odezwała się Kitsune - Mogłem się tego spodziewać – westchnął czarownik - No a co miałam zrobić? Poprosiłam wszystkich, by powiedzieli wam, żebyście się spotkali nawzajem, dobra…. Ale teraz się pocałujcie! Postacie Serie Fangtastic Passage Ubranie na wycieczkę szkolną. Ta seria obowiązuje wszystkie postacie pierwszoplanowe i drugoplanowe. Jamonic Style Japonic to połączenie Demonic i ''Japanese '' Upiory w tej serii są już połączone z demonami. Mają cechy, które charakteryzują stwory, jak np. ogony. Po uwolnieniu demonów mają nadal na sobie te stroje, lecz już bez charakteryzujących danego demona cech. Escape Demons Jest to linia dla postaci pierwszoplanowych, które nie mają demonów. W swoich strojach poszukują w bibliotece ksiąg o pozbyciu się demonów oraz uczestniczą w nich w samym procesie pozbycia się nieproszonych gości z ciał przyjaciół. Stroje są w stylu Steampunk taksobiewymyśliłam Mają te stroje do końca filmu. Demonic Inspiration Seria dla postaci drugoplanowych i tła. Mają one ubrania inspirowane demonami z różnych kultur. Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe